Many users of hand tools and particularly professional tradesmen, have tool belts, pouches or belt attachments that have leather or metal loops for holding a tool. Carpenters, for example, use tool belts that have a ring or loop protruding outwardly of the belt and through which the handle of a hammer or like tool is inserted. The head of the hammer rests on the ring or loop. Moving around a work site often can cause the hammer to fall out of the ring or loop.
Accordingly there is a need for a simple device which will lock or assist in releasably holding a tool in association with a loop or ring on a utility belt or the like.